Son of the Frost Winds
by Judynator
Summary: What was Cyclonus previously life? Who was he? Where he did live and where he has came from? Why he has begun crazy soldier of the Decepticons? From borning as Cyclone over known as Cyclonus to being Snowcat wasn't easy way for him while fighting with his demons and chased by his past. And it all happened with a promised revenge to his mom's killer, his true nemesis...


**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME HOME, CYCLONE!**

The wind flashed in the valley, stroked the mountainsides. Even the snow fell hardly. For lot of Transformers this temperature is like pain, but not for the people of Snowplanet - how the local Transformers called their home in their languange: Snevoterra.

It was a good evening for the snowian Transformers, who opposed to their race-companies from other planets had their special systems to never freezing. If a cybertronian would came here it needed for installing heater construction or the frost of this planet would be a freezing hell for the visitors.

The little snowstorm flashed in the local articifal village what named as Ironfrost (as local languange: Odaferron). In this evening time, many villagers were at home already having a rest, only some local guards patrolled around protect the village from the technoorganic monsters. The sparklings has turned to recharge, their parents has taken themself ready for the next day. Even the adult ones just took themself to finish their homeworks, spent some time with their family. Or have some _fun_ with their sparkmates if they has. The elders just did what the sparklings has to do.

There the people was awaken yet at the smaller manor, where the old Mech Snowplough lived with his lovely wife Bladeswind. For them the night was like afternoon, even the local guard Snowplugh has day off. He wanted spent more time with his sparkmate since they knew: their first sparkling is coming soon.

Bladeswind was in pregnant-mode, but half of it's end was due. This is why the happy parents made sure about everything will be good when the time is coming. According to the medic's opinion the spawing situation will going aswell so they could be sure about a healtly, happy sparkling. The last thing what they didn't know it's their descent's name. That's no problem, they thought. Snowplough loved the nice surprises and Bladeswind wanted to meet personaly her baby before giving a name.

Snowplough made two delicous energon-cube, one for him and one bigger for his wife. How he said with chuckle, Bladeswind has to eat instead of two. Meanwhile the Femme lays on her comforting chair listening to the national radio while rubbing gently her belly.

The helicoptercon's husband turns to her with their dinner, as murmuring in his north dialect gave Bladeswind's extra energon-cube. "Herie yar cubie sparkhun."

"Thank you darling" the younger but beautiful and clever Femme took her energon-cube, kissing Snowplough's cheek. "I don't know what do do without you. You are very nicest and most careful Mech who I've never seen before."

"Aww, c'mon, I luv ya and ya and our spawnie are da most importantie fo' me. Of course I do everything fo' my sexy Femme and my son or daugther because you regreet it."

"I'm still sexy femme for you? As my body loads a new creature in me?"

"Dun be silliemilly, Bladie!" the old Mech laughs. "Pregnant, not pregnant, young, old, innoncent or naugthie... dun matter! Fo' me ya're the best and sexy hunter lady who I've waited for all of my life. And no Femmes would be better than ya."

"I love you, big frost mecha teddie-bear."

"I luv ya too, my queen of air."

The snowroamer machine kisses Bladeswind passionality while his servo rubs her belly. He wishes he would have to do more than a pleasured kisses and rubs but because Bladeswind has sparking soon, Snowplough has not to do. He loved and desired his sparkmate too much. He never thought that one day a helicopter will make him happy. His previously life as bachleor was about millitarian duties, troublemaking, drinking alot with his Mech family members and friends and flirting and having sex with some gorgeus Femmes. But since he met Bladeswind, the Mech has forgot these things forever.

Bladeswind worked as aerial ranger and markswoman around the region, also hunting for the most dangerious creatures who would be deadly for the people. She was brave, skilled, talented. Also she has the best eagle-eyes. Meanwhile Snowplough withdrew from the army and moved to Ironfrost, joined to the local guards. He wanted be here: because he loved the mountains and the winds here, even he was not able to fly. Sometimes when the old Mech has not finished his duty he went hunting after the local beasts, the jeticons. It was necessary to thin jeticons out continuously because they was dangerous creatures what sometimes are able to kill people invading to their villages and cities. The other reason for hunting after them it was taking energon. The snowian Transformers has lot of good energon and other metal mines but they with hunting would obtain the technoorganic beasts' energon for processing. Not every Transformer-kinds followed their energon-aquiring habits... but as the antic snowians said, not just the mines and pools give the good energon.

Once day in a hunting time some aerial rangers has joined to the local hunters to help when the jeticons multiplied around the valley. Snowplough and Bladeswind met there first. While hunting after the jeticons they made competent who hunts down more jeticons then Snowplough challanged Bladeswind to a duel just for curious she's even really a good figther as he thought as first meet. The Femme's tactic was extreme and wild, she quickly won over him.

Snowplough liked his hunting partner but after how Bladeswind showed him her amazonic powers he started crush on her. Then after asking her to see her again some days and invite her to dates, the lightly orangefaced Mech has fallen for her. For his wonder Bladeswind felt same about him but she didn't know how to say it because she worried a bit about the old Mech wouldn't start relationship with her because of their slightly different age. The ages doesn't matter: these two fell love with each other.

Those feelings, dates and pleasured private times made sure about their happiness and they decided marry and making sparklings. So they married but for while making a sparkling has not working, but after lot of tries the medic reported them about the positive diagnosis about pregnancy program in her. All member of Snowplough's family cheered up. Not as Bladeswind's family who disinherited the helicopter because she married an older and loudly Mech who they did not imagined to her. Bladeswind didn't care about her family: she hated them for being selfish and taking care about themself. Also Snowplough and her parents wrangled and fighted with each other constantly and the old Mech won't see them again, even near of his coming sparkling. He would not worry about it: Bladeswind's family wasn't contact with her anymore since marriage and looked like her parents are not interested about their grandson or granddaugther.

No matter what happened before, what are the gates and what the future would bringing to them, Bladeswind and Snowplough was happy together as sparkmates. And Snowplough was proud of his wife and sparkling who made him happy. Nothing could break this. _Nothing_.

While Snowplough spoiled his darling with passionality kisses and rubs, Bladeswind's faceplate turns showing pain.

"Hun? Are ya alrighty?"

"Ploughie..." Bladeswind moaned. "I... I think, it's... it's time..."

"Wut?"

"The sparkling is coming...!"

"Hold on, Bladie! I'll bring ya to the doc! Oh, damnit... and now! When it's not good temperature fo' carry a pregnant Femme..."

The Mech lifted up his sparkmate and carried her carefuly in bridge keeping. He walked with her to outside, into the snowy cyclone. From somewhere they heard grunt. It was Snowplough's favourite technoorganic pet Puggie the mecha-pig. The snowmachine obtained Puggie from his mom as sparkling. It was his second thing what he loved, but at this moment he didn't care about the old, grumpy, fatty and loudly mecha-pig.

"Not now, Puggie! Get yar ass back to yar pen!"

Puggie felt offended, he started grunting more loudly making the neighboars annoyed.

"Shut your fucking pig up, old wrench!"

"You shut up laddie! My wife is sparking!"

"That's okay, good luck! But make your pig shut up!"

"Just wait, you motherfu~"

"Plughie, not now!" Bladeswind said to her husband as feeling hurt.

"Sorry, hun! Let's go!"

Snowplough runned with Bladeswind in his arms. He would be faster in his snowian car mode, but in his alt mode he was not able to carry his love who was not able to transform into her helicopter mode because of her pregnant mode.

The temperature was not good for traveling but for luck in the village was Medic Bay at the center. And for luck the medic was there yet, even he finished his job and wanted to leave. When Snowplough showed up with Bladeswind, the medic was surprised.

"Good evening, Snowplough and Bladeswind! I wonder what's bring you here."

"Doc, help" Snowplough asked. "Bladie is sparking!"

"Oh my! Calm down, take her in the medic berth. I'll make everything ready for carry out the sparkling, but at first I need check everything is ready for giving birth."

Snowplough did as the medic said. The medic examined the Femme in order to work it safe as there will be everything properly. The Mech would waited outside but his sparkmate wanted him to stay with her and hold her hand.

Everything was perfect and nothing complication would made wrong, expect this was Bladeswind's first sparking time what would be harder than thought. While the medic started working and carry out the sparkling, Snowplought calmed Bladeswind holding and rubbing her hand saying kind words. Looked like the Femme felt hurt but calmed as her love was here with her. This meant very much to her, as Snowplough felt same be with the Femme who made him the happiest husband and father ever.

The procedure was hard as the medic thougt but he did his best. When the last carrying cabel was cut, the hurt has gone. The parents looked up as they heard the sparkling's first whinning. The medic smiles at them, holding careful the newborn.

"Congratulations, it is a very vigorous... and loudly little Mech."

" _A son!_ " Snowplough rejoiced happily. "I have a son! Luv, ya made me the happiest snowian in t'is snowbally!

Bladeswind showes her happy too. She kisses much her husband before the medic gave their whinning sparkling to her arms.

The sparkling has coloured in light blue and light grey with dark blue and yellow accents, his face was orange. He nearly got his father's colours but as more bright. His optics is green like his mother's. When he has taken carefuly into his mother's arms, he finished whinning then he has fallen asleep.

"Little hysterical precious..." Bladeswind whisped while stroked softly the sparkling's head. "Look, Snowplough. He's so cute and lusty.

"Aye" The father smiles proudly at his son. "He's like me, but his optics are yars. If I'm peeking his body shapie may he will be 'copter if he attained that agie when he's able to getting alt mode."

Bladeswind gave sparkling to her husband for make him carry his son. Snowplough carried careful the sparkling who woke up for some nanoklik to see who carries him now. When recognizes his father, he fell back to sleep. He gave some snoring sound.

"Aww... he snorts like you" the Femme giggled.

"Maybe" Snowplough shrugs carrying their son. "According to ya it's not familiarie? He has born at night in this temperaturicie like this. It's a sign, don't?"

"You're right, love. This snowy cyclone... not every sparklings are come in snowstorms like this. May this is why I felt these frost winds are familiar than ever."

"Yes... interesting" the medic mumbled. "Anyway what will be his name?"

"Hmm"

Snowplough looked out over the window. The snowstorm flashed yet in the village. Then he looked back at Bladeswind.

"Wut do ya thinkie, hun?"

"This temperature not just a sign... well we could naming him after this temperature."

"Snowstorm is not suits to him" Snowplough mumbled. "But what about Cyclone?"

"Cyclone?" Bladeswind looked at her husband. "Would you like it? Because for me it's good name for our baby."

"Then this will be his name."

Snowplough holdy careful his sleeping sparkling to kissing his little head.

"Welcome home, Cyclone."


End file.
